A New Kind of Adventure
by Paredoliain
Summary: FIOLEE! After Prince Gumball breaks her heart without even knowing it, Fionna meets a new, and somewhat forbidden, friend. how will that play out? better read and see! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so I'm gonna need a lot of constructive reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **** thanks!**

-Fionna POV-

_Uhhhhg, it's been such a long day, _I thought to myself. I surveyed my surroundings, trying to get my mind away from the events that had taken place earlier in the day. Behind me was a thick forest, full of all kinds of scary things. Cake told me never to go anywhere near it, saying if I didn't get eaten by wolves or turned into a vampire, she would kill me herself. The forest ended just shy of the cliff I was sitting on, my legs dangling carelessly over the edge. I fixed my eyes on the horizon, where the setting sun filled the sky with warm colors.

Inevitably, my thoughts made their way back to this morning.

"_Fionna, come here, I have something super important to tell you" Prince Gumball beckoned me towards the castle with a smile. My heart skipped a beat like it always does when Gumball says my name. I made my way across the colorful plaza, almost tripping over the uneven candy cobblestone. "What is it, PG?" I said as he practically dragged me into one of the palace rooms. He ran his hand over his pink hair nervously. "I.. I've fallen in love" My heart almost stopped. I felt my blue eyes grow wide and cheeks grow hot. I've had a crush on Gumball ever since I can remember, and now it was finally happeni- "With the Princess of the Sun Kingdom", he continued. That's when my world stopped._

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, distracting me from my thoughts. I whirled around. "Hello?" The wind played with a piece of my hair that had come out of my hat, and I began to have second thoughts about coming to the forest. Oh well. I went back to thinking about Gumball.

"_Wh-who's that?" I managed to stammer. "Her name is Abellan", he said, his pink eyes glowing, way too happy to notice how crushed I was. "Abellan." He said he name again softly with a sigh. He came out of his trance and looked at me with a dead serious expression on his face. "And I need your help." I swallowed back tears. "With what?" I choked out, almost hoping he would notice my watering eyes. He didn't, and said, "I want to propose."_

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks but didn't care enough to wipe them off. The hair on the back of my neck prickled up, followed by the hair on my arms. I turned back to the forest and looked between the trees. "hello?" I whispered, more to myself than to the forest. I felt my bunny hat be pulled off my hair by the wind. When I turned around to grab it I found myself face to face with a teenage boy. He smirked. "Boo."

**WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Leave a review! **


	2. New best friend?

-Marshall Lee POV-  
"Vampire King" I muttered to myself. "King of what? The whole Nightosphere hates me." I floated lazily through the forest. It's the only place I can be alone anymore. None of the frilly little candy people dare to come near it, so I pretty much have the whole place to myself. I took a deep breath in, even though I didn't need the air. The scent of pine, fresh earth, and vanilla filled my senses. Wait… Vanilla? I followed the scent to the edge of the forest and saw some kid with a rabbit hat sitting on the edge of the cliff. _Perfect time for some pranks_, I thought to myself, a slow smile spreading across my face.

-Fionna POV-  
I felt my cheeks get hot and wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand. "Who are you?" I demanded, jumping up and almost toppling over the edge of the cliff. He grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the edge, making me blush even brighter. He smirked again. "Who am I? The question is, who are _you_. What is a pretty little bunny doing in my forest anyway? How old are you, 11? 12?" He floated on his back and looked at me upside down, holding my hat tauntingly. I grabbed it and used it to slap him across the face before putting it back on my head. "I'm 15, thank you very much", I snapped, trying not to smile at the surprised look on his face. "And don't worry, I'll be going now." I marched off into the forest, only to realize I have absolutely no idea where I was, or how to get back to the tree house. "Lost?" I made a surprised squeak and clapped my hand over my mouth as the strange guy appeared in front of me. He looked me in the eyes. "The name's Marshall Lee." I took a few quick steps back. _Oh glob oh glob oh glob Cake was right._ "Vv-vv-vampire king?" I stammered. That infuriating little smirk returned to his face. My knees felt like jelly and I almost fell over again. "Calm down, bunny. I don't drink blood anymore. Just the color red." He plucked an apple off a tree and drank the color before tossing it aside. "You know bunny, I could help you find your way if you want." That did it. I stood up straight and said in a calm, even voice, "My name is Fionna. Not bunny. And I know exactly where I am." I turned in a random direction and began walking. I heard Marshall chuckle, "Suit yourself, bunny." My cheeks got hot again and I turned around, only to realize he had disappeared. _Jerk. He's a jerk._ I thought to myself as I picked a pretty blue flower from a tree and set off to nowhere.

-Marshall Lee POV-  
I floated down from my hiding spot in the treetops to watch her walk away. _Fionna_, I thought to myself. _Fionna. Huh._ I ran my hand through my messy black hair, trying to get the image of her big sapphire eyes and golden-blonde hair out of my head. I couldn't. _Dammit Marshall. Don't you dare follow her, _I told myself as I floated up after her. She picked a blue flower almost as beautiful as her eyes and twirled it between her fingers as she walked in the completely wrong direction. I held back a laugh as I lazily trailed her, waiting for her to need my help.

-Fionna POV-  
This is the third time I've passed this tree, I thought as I looked at the pretty blue flowers. It was almost completely dark out, and Cake was probably worried sick. I sat down on a rock and felt a tear roll down my face. "I hope I die here", I whispered. "it's not like Gumball would notice."  
"I would notice"  
"Marshall Lee, where did you come from?" I said in a shaky voice as he appeared next to me and wiped the tear off my cheek with his thumb. He looked almost... concerned. But vampires can't feel emotion, can they? "Crying again, bunny?" He whispered, surprisingly without his little trademark smirk. "How about a deal. I'll get you home if you tell me what's wrong." I smiled a little and looked at my feet. "Why do you care?" I asked him, looking up to watch his facial expression as he replied. He grinned at me and scratched his neck. "Because bunny, you're my new best friend" I laughed and searched his eyes. He seemed sincere, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to... "Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to swear you won't tell ANYONE." That little smirk returned to his face and he held up his right hand. "I, Marshall Lee, swear that all information is strictly confidential." I giggled, and then sighed, the smile disappearing from my face. I looked at my feet again and tried to organize my thoughts. "Do you know.. Prince Gumball?" Marshall floated in front of me and stretched out on his back, clasping his hands behind his neck. He looked at me for a moment before saying,"Gayball? The little pink dude? Oh, I know him all right."  
"You don't like him", I observed.  
"Me and Pinkie, we go way back. No, we don't exactly get along." He laughed and crossed his legs. Fionna smiled at the thought of finding someone that didn't think he was perfect. "So what?" Marshall started again. "He ban you from his little candy kingdom?"  
"No, well, he- " I took a deep breath. "He's engaged"  
"ENGAGED?" Marshal sat up and looked me in the eyes for a minute. I nodded, and he burst out laughing.

**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! IT'LL ONLY TAKE A FEW SECONDS AND I WANNA KNOW IF YOU THINK IT'S ANY GOOD... I WON'T POST ANY MORE CHAPTERS UNLESS I GET SOME ;)**


	3. see you tomorrow

**A/N: Your super awesome reviews made my day sooo I present to you: CHAPTER 3!**

-Fionna POV-

"…What?" I looked at Marshall Lee, confused. "What in the Land of Aaa is so funny?"

"I'm sorry," He said, gasping for breath. "Oh GLOB, Fionna, I'm sorry. What were you saying? So Gayball, he's engaged?!"

"Yeah", I said slowly, watching Marshall's disbelief. It seemed like he was sitting on the edge of his seat, the way he was floating. "Sooo.." he sighed, "little old Pinkie's got himself a girl. Who is it?"

"Her name's Abellan," I spat. "She's Princess of the Sun, or something like that." I played with the flower in between my fingers. It was a bit wilted now from being in my hand so long. Marshall stopped laughing and stretched out on his back again. "So what's the problem?" He asked, looking at a patch of sky through a gap in the treetops. It was dark now, and some stars had already come out. But oddly enough, I didn't mind. I felt almost safe out here with Marshall Lee. "Bunny?" he asked when I didn't reply. "You're gonna laugh" I said softly. I felt my eyes getting hot with tears and blinked hard, twice. There was no way I was gonna cry in front of Marshall a third time today. He floated down to sit next to me on the rock. "I won't, I swear." He looked me in the eyes and waited. "I like Gumball" I blurted out. "I almost _love _Gumball"

-Marshall Lee POV-

My brain froze up. I looked into Fionna's deep blue eyes, like I was searching for a response. All I saw were held back tears. _That idiot, _I thought. _He's gonna pay for breaking her like this. _I took a deep breath, not because I needed to breathe, but just for the sake of breathing. Man, she makes me feel alive. "Fionna," I started, carefully choosing my words, "Pinkie, he screwed up. He definitely doesn't deserve you, and I can't believe he threw away the chance to have you. I don't know what you see in him, but whatever it is, I know you'll find someone even better." _Hopefully that someone is me,_ I thought, surprising myself. Over my thousand-year life, I've met girls, but no one special. Until now.

-Fionna POV-

"Thanks, Marshall", I said. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, showing his fangs. For the first time, I got a good look at him. He had tousled black hair covering most of his face. His eyes were huge, dark brown, and had flecks of gold in them. His skin was smooth blue-gray, except for two little ovals on his neck. He wore a red and black flannel shirt with dark denim jeans and red sneakers. His voice interrupted my thoughts, "Now for my side of the bargain. It's time to go home, bunny."

"How are we gonna do tha-" I was cut off mid-sentence when his strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me straight up through the gap in the treetops. "THIS IS AMAZING!" I yelled, pulling my focus away from the sea of green leaves to look at Marshall. He had a huge smile on his face and said, "It's pretty cool, huh?"

In a matter of seconds we were slowly floating down to the grass in front of my treehouse. "Here we are", Marshall sighed as he set me down. "Catch you later, bunny", he said as he vanished. "WAIT!" I yelled. "MARSH-" I was cut short by a hand clapped over my mouth. "No need to shout", its owner whispered. "I'm right here"

"You need to stop doing that" I gasped.

"What? This?" he said, disappearing, then reappearing behind me. I turned around. "yes, that", I said, lightly punching him on the sholder. "So?" He said as he flipped to look at me upside down. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Just… I'll see you tomorrow. Right?"

"Right." He smirked and vanished into thin air.

**If I get enough reviews and some more favorites or follows, I could come out with a 4****th**** chapter todaaay! So yeah, make sure to **

** !**

**Love you guys. Peace out **


	4. It's tomorrow!

**A/N: so in case you guys were wondering, NO I DON'T HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE OKAY. that's why I wrote three chapters in a day and if you're reading this I love you Mwah xoxox**

-Fionna POV-

"BABYCAKES, YOU UP? THE BACON PANCAKES ARE GETTING COLD!" I smiled as I groggily rubbed my eyes and replied, "YEAH CAKE, I'M COMING!" I looked to the end of my bed where Cake had laid out my adventuring clothes and saw something poking out of the pocket. It was a note from... Marshall Lee! I smoothed it out as I put on my blue clothes. It read:

Fionna,

Meet me at the gates to the Candy Kingdom today at 1:30

-M.L.

_Wow_, I thought._ I guess he's not one for friendly letters_. Despite the short-and-to-the-point-ness of it, the note made me smile so much my cheeks started to hurt. I shoved it in my backpack for safekeeping. "CAKE!" I yelled on my way down the latter, "I have soooo much to tell you!"

"Hold on honey, I'm a bit busy", Cake replied while slowly making her way to the table with a teetering pile of her signature bacon pancakes. I sat down and watched her divide the stack evenly between us. "So-uff bruh muh gah buh" I started. Cake said, laughing, "Chew your food FIRST, girl!" I giggled and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Sighing, I remembered what had happened this time yesterday. Cake noticed and began to look concerned. _Alright, here it goes_, I thought. "So yesterday, Gumball told me he's gonna propose to Princess Abellan", I said, keeping an even voice and straight face. Cake's eyes widened. "Oh, Honey..." she whispered. "I'm sorry...", her voice started to rise, "Who does he think he is? Well, honey, I'm juST GONNA MARCH OVER AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND"

"No, Cake", I gave her a half smile and smoothed down her fur, which was all poofed up from her brief excitement. "It's really okay! You'll NEVER guess who I met." My sister looked at me with a quizzical, and somewhat proud grin. "You met someone else already? Ata girl!" she chuckled. "Well," I said slowly, knowing I was blushing bright red, "His name is Marshall Lee" I watched Cake's face carefully to see if she recognized the name. "Marshall Lee", she said thoughtfully, as if she was looking his name up in a mental computer. "Marshall L- THE VAMPIRE KING?!" She looked so horrified that I almost started laughing. "Yeah, Cake! He's really sweet," I said with an embarrassingly girly giggle. "He's not like the vampires we've heard about in stories! And I'm going to meet hi-" Cake cut me off with a hiss. "You are NOT to be spending time with vampires! Fionna, it's just too dangerous for a little girl like you. He is OFF LIMITS. FORBIDDEN. You hearing me?" I nodded, but felt like my head was about to explode with anger and frustration. Why does Cake still treat me like some little kid? I'm 15, for glob's sake! And Marshall Lee is NOT dangerous. She didn't even give him a chance! "I'm sorry for going off at you like that, Fionna." Cake said softly. I looked at her big, feline eyes. I know she loves me and just wants me to be safe, but a little trust would be nice. "Yeah, it's okay Cake." I said. "I think I'll just go to the Candy Kingdom for a while, get some fresh air, and clear my head."

"Good idea, babycakes. You be careful!" Cake told me as she walked with me to the front door. She opened it and watched me walk out, eyes full of concern. My backpack felt like it held the weight of the world, which in this case was only a single slip of paper.

I arrived at the gates to the Candy Kingdom at 1:30 on the dot. I looked around, but Marshall Lee was nowhere in sight. Just as I started to think he wasn't gonna show up, I felt two cold hands cover my eyes. "Guess who", a voice spoke from behind me. "Hmm..." I pretended to think, "could it be... Marshall Lee?" I turned around to see Marshall wearing an oversized, floppy straw hat with a big daisy in the middle, and burst out laughing. "Hey!" he said, trying to look annoyed with me. "It's all I could find, okay! Unless you want me to roast in the sun!" I collected myself, took a deep breath, and looked at him again, only to laugh harder than the first time. This time, Marshall laughed too. He swept me up and flew to the nearest shady spot, where he took his hat off and our laughing faded into coughing. "So," Marshall asked, once we'd caught our breath, or I had, at least. "What do you want to do today?" Before I could answer, the Candy Kingdom's gates swung open, and out walked Prince Gumball with Peppermint Maid.

-Marshall Lee's POV-

I stepped in front of Fionna and snarled, "Would you look who it is. Pinkie, fancy seeing you here, outside of your precious little kingdom" Gumball looked over and saw me standing in the shadows. I reached behind myself to squeeze Fionna's hand._ Poor thing's shaking like a rabbit_, I thought to myself. Oh, puns. They never get old. "What are you smirking at, Marshall Lee?" Gumball demanded, "And more importantly, what are you doing this close to my kingdom?" I moved to the side slightly, pleased that Fionna was still holding on to my hand. His eyes widened. "Fionna! Get away from him at once! Marshall Lee, if you have done anything to hurt her, I will personally have you banished from Aaa!" Fionna gripped my hand tighter and looked at me with laughing eyes, like she was mentally asking me,_ Can you believe this guy?_ I smiled at her and she turned her focus to the Prince to say, "It's okay, PG! Marshall's my friend." I stuck my hat back on my head and smirked at Gumball's expression as I slipped my arm around Fionna's waist and rose up into the air with her. Fionna called down to the baffled Prince, "Later, dude!" and I gave her a peck on the cheek for show. She blushed bright red just like I expected, and I flew her away.

**Thank you Thank you Thank you for reading! Your reviews are what inspire me to keep writing, so take a second to leave one! Don't be afraid to suggest anything to me, and feel free to critique!**

**Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I write another chapter:)**

**Almost forgot... THANK YOU mysterious-fiolee AND shadow0013hunter FOR BRINGING A SMILE TO MY FACE! (via their super encouraging reviews) That is all. Don't forget to review/fav/follow!**


	5. Sleep Over

**Hey guys! Sorry for not writing for a while, but I have a super busy schedule now that vacation's over and was kinda uninspired…But anyways here is the next chapter!**

-Fionna's POV-

"There's a note from cake on the door", I said as Marshall lowered me to the ground. I cleared my throat and started to read. "Dear Fionna, I just wanted to remind you that I will be with Lord M for the next 5 days. This is your first time alone so be responsible! All my love, Cake".

"Your first time alone?" Marshall snorted. "Look who's growing up!"

"Cake is overprotective, okay" I replied, rolling my eyes and pushing the door open. _This whole place to myself_, I thought, looking around the treehouse. I plopped down on the couch as Marshall closed the door. "Hey, who invited you to stay?" I said jokingly, glad that Marshall was going to stay with me. "I don't need an invitation he replied. "I'm the vampire king, remember?" He sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulders, just before Prince Gumball burst through my front door. "WHAT in AAA do you think you are doing?" He shouted, looking from me to Marshall, who didn't move his arm. "I think I am sitting with Fionna", he said, in a you-should-go-now tone. "Well," flustered PG, "Well I think you're leaving! Ha!" He motioned towards the door dramatically. "I think that's up to Fionna," Marshall said smugly, looking at me with those melted-chocolate eyes. "Pp-prince Gumball. Uh, I want Marshall to stay," I looked back and forth between the two, and felt like crying.

I was having so much fun with Marshall and Mr. Perfect just_ had_ to burst in and ruin it. It hurts me to look at him now, or even hear his name. How could he choose Princess Abellan over me? I loved him. I guess that wasn't enough. But when I'm with Marshall Lee, it is enough. I mean, I feel like enough. I've never felt like that before. Even around Cake, sometimes I feel like she rather be with Lord M. All along, _all I want is to feel like someone's first choice._

I blinked away a few tears and went back to the situation at hand. Marshall squeezed my shoulder comfortingly, and I realized Gumball was fuming not at him, but at me._ Prince Gumball was mad at me._ A million thoughts and infinite emotions flooded my mind and I tried to piece them together into one sentence, like making a patchwork quilt out of old tshirts associated with old memories.

"I.. can't" I jumped off the couch and ran up to my room. I could hear Marshall yelling at Gumball and started to get dizzy. The yells started getting softer and my vision went black.

-Marshall Lee's POV-

"GLOBDAMN YOU! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HURT HER?" I was so mad. The word 'mad' doesn't even cover half of how pissed I was at Gumwad. I looked into his disgustingly pink eyes and waited for his response. I've always hated the color pink. It's just washed out, half-ass red. I hate, I hate, I HATE drinking that watered-down, sorry excuse for a color, but in this moment, I would like nothing better than to drain it out of his perfect face. "I never hurt her," he finally said. "I would never do that. I love her."

"You asked her to help you propose to the sun princess, remember?"

"I- Uh- I admit that was a mistake. You see, Abellan and I aren't going to work out"

"She dumped you." I snorted, feeling rage grow in the pit of my stomach, "And now you're crawling back to Fionna and you expect her to forgive you? What is she, _your backup plan_?" Before Gumball had a chance to reply, I shoved him out the door, slammed it shut, and locked it. "Fionna? He's gone" I called. "You can come down."

No reply.

"Fionna?" I floated up to her room to see her blacked out on the floor. "Oh GlOB fiONnaA" my voice shook. I gathered her up in my arms and was relieved to see her breathing. I set her on her bed carefully and began putting things into her backpack. "You're spending the night at my place, bunny."

-Fionna's POV-

"Marshall.." I felt my lips whisper. "Marshall?" I opened my eyes and gasped to see him right in front of me. "You dream about mee" he said in a sing song voice. He laid down next to me on the bed. Not my bed. "Where am I?" I asked. "In my bed", Marshall said playfully. "Huh?" I said, combing my hair with my fingers. He winked. "duude!" I punched his shoulder playfully. "Okay, okay. Do you remember Gayball coming in last night? You were so repulsed by him that you fainted. Man, he's ugly." The details of the night started coming back to me and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. "It's okay," Marshall said softly, "He won't find you here. You can stay until Cake gets back if you want." I snuggled into him and smiled a little as he stroked the hair on the back of my head. I looked around the room and saw my hat and pack on a table next to the bed. The whole room was dimly lit and painted a dark gray. The bed and table were the only furniture in the room, and for the first time, I thought about how lonely Marshall must be. I buried my face into his chest and whispered back,

"I'll stay."

**Is it any good? Want more? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
